DC Prime: Harley & Ivy
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: After a particularly nasty beating from the Joker, Harley decides to leave Gotham with her best friend Ivy to have some fun, and relax for a while on a road trip, hilarity and chaos ensue!


**Harley & Ivy**

**Issue One: Out of Gotham**

...

It was around two-thirty in the morning when Ivy heard the pounding on the door to her warehouse hideout. She had been a long day of caring for her plants, robbing a few armored cars and a few murders of a couple of men who stomped on a rare flower for the fun of it, so it goes without saying that she was not in the mood for any company whatsoever tonight.

Ivy: *throws open the door* This better be-

And that's when she saw Harley Quinn standing before her. Her cloths where torn up blood ran down her nose and her left eye was beaten black. Ivy knew that there were only two men in all of Gotham that could do this kind of damage to her and she knew that her friend hadn't run into Batman this week so the list was quickly narrowed down to other more likely suspect.

Harley: *smiles weakly* h-hey red...

Ivy: Harley! What happened to you?!

Harley: Mistar J had a bad day...

Ivy: and he took it out on you?!

Harley: It ain't his fault red; he's just under a lot of stress that's all

Ivy: Come on Harley, let's get you fixed up

The plant-themed villain helped her wounded friend into her hideout, holding her up every step of the way until she set the clown girl down on a nearby chair next to the table where she kept some of her plants.

Ivy: *sits down as well* now tell me what happened

Harley: Well Mistar J was working on a new plan to kill Bats, but I kinda screwed it up and well...this happened

Pamela let out an enraged growl and slammed her fist down in anger after hearing her friend's words, they was no way that the so-called clown prince of crime would get away with harming Harleen again, she would make sure of that, however when she stood up, the clown's girlfriend grabbed hold of her wrist with a happened look in her eyes.

Harley: Please Pam, don't go after him, I'm begg'in you!

Ivy: Stop defending him Harley, when are you going to learn that you're nothing more than a pawn to him?!

Harley: I'm not defending him, I'm defending you!

Ivy: *sstunned* w-what?

Harley: He knows that I came to you and he's getting his whole hideout set up to kill you in case you come after him

Ivy: That doesn't matter, I can rip through as many of his goons as that bastard can throw at me and I'll still rip his heart out

Harley: No red you don't understand, Mistar J's got all kinds of crazy pesticides ready for you, the second you set foot in his hideout; you'll be mulch!

The red-haired woman sat down back in her chair and let out a frustrated sigh, she always knew that the clown was always prepared for any situation and her attack on his very home would only lead to her death and leave her alone to face an even more enraged Joker, however she also knew that the homicidal maniac would eventually come looking for Harley and when he finds her, they'll be hell to pay. In that moment, an idea popped into Ivy's head.

Ivy: If Joker comes looking for you in the city, perhaps it's time to leave Gotham

Harley: Ye'r talk'in crazy red and that's coming from me!

Ivy: Listen to me Harley, you need to step away from the psychopath and leaving this town may do us both some good

Harley: But my pudd'in's noth'in without me Ivy, he may be mad now, but he'll get over it and-

Ivy: It'll be back to square one with you and him all over again and you know it! Face it Harl, the only way you going to be your own woman is if you get away from that freak and leaving this city is the first start!

The clown girl thought about her friend, she did love the Joker, but on the other hand maybe some separation would do them both some good in the long run.

Harley: I guess ye'r right red, but where are we gonna go? And for that matter how are we gonna get out of the city?

Ivy: You just leave all that to me, just get your things packed and be ready to leave in an hour

Harley: You've got my cloths here? that's kinda creepy Ivy

Ivy: You leave some your cloths with me every time you visit me after Joker beats the crap out of you

Harley: come on, it can't happen that often?

Ivy: *gives her 'really?' look*

Harley: Eh, good point

With that, the clown princess of crime went off to gather up her things and make preparations for tonight's departure. However, neither of villainous girls knew that this would be the start of one of the most insane adventures of their lives.

...

**Meanwhile, on the other end of Gotham City...**

A young thirteen year old black-haired girl dressed in all black and combat boots pushed her way through the bustling crowds of people crammed together on the streets. The young girl had to keep moving until she found somewhere safe, but in a city where your uncle ruled a large chunk of the criminal underworld, it would be rather difficult; in fact she even feared that if she went to a church, the priest's would sell her out to her uncle's men for some cash for their run down temples of worship. In truth the only place she would feel really safe would be right next to Batman, but considering that she had no access to any huge bat-signals and that she didn't know which cop was on her uncle's payroll and who was clean, so for right now her only plan was somehow getting out of Gotham and work on the next step of her plan.

Her name is Abigail Thorne, niece of infamous crime boss Rupert Thorne and she had information about him that would bring the mob boss and his entire criminal empire down to its knees.

Abigail: *in thought* ok I've got about twenty dollars on me, that should at least get me a ticket out of Gotham and somewhere safe...I hope...

The young gothic girl knew that she wouldn't be able to get to the bus station at this rate, so against her better judgment she decided to cut across one of the alleyways, even though knew that some of Rupert's men may be waiting for her. She ducked into one of the alleyways and ran as fast as she could through it, after taking only five steps into the alleyway, she tripped over something large and fell face first onto the pavement.

Abigail: ...ow...*looks over to where she trips and see's that it's a person* oh my god I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to hurt you!

The young man lying on the ground said nothing, intead he stood and revealed himself from the shadows. As it turns out it was no homeless man that the young teen had tripped over, but instead was young gang-banger with a look of death is his eyes.

Thug #1: Yo T-Ray is this the bitch Thorne wanted?

Abi turned around and saw two more thugs walk out of shadows, the all three of them where about sixteen or seventeen and hoodies on and trying their best to look as tough as possible, which in the girl's case made them looked stupid on the grounds that all three of these punks were as white a blank sheet of paper.

T-Ray: yeah dawg that's her, Throne said whoever found her get's a million dollars

Thug #1: then let's waste this hoe and get our money and then its straight pimp'in from here on out!

T-Ray: nah D-Light that ain't how it goes down, Thorne said he wanted her alive

Abigail: I'm sorry, but I can't take you guys seriously. I mean come one look at yourselves; you three are making 2Pac role in his grave right now! Hell even your names are an embarrassment to the thug lifestyle 'T-Ray', D-Light' *looks to the third thug* and what's your stupid-ass name?

Thug #2: uh...Mayhem

Abigail: you see, what self-respecting gangster would call himself that? Also the 90's called they said they wanted their cloths back, so my advice to you guys is to go home to your mom's and forget we even crossed paths.

D-Light: Enough! I've heard enough from this hoe!

D-Light charged at his target, but the thirteen year old child smirked to herself before reaching out and grabbing the punk by his shirt and flipping him over her back, making him land face-first onto the pavement. The other thug known as Mayhem attempted to attack Abigail as well, only difference was that this wannbe-gangster had a knife on him. He lunged at the mob boss's niece; however she easily evaded his slashes and delivered a powerful uppercut to his jaw, knocking him unconscious and flat on his ass in a matter of seconds.

T-Ray: *scared* H-How did Y-you?

Abigail: I've been taking self-defense classes since I was five *takes a battle stance* you want a go?

Before T-ray could take another step, the thug's friend D-Light had gotten back up and knocked her out cold with one strong blow.

T-Ray: yeah boi! That's how we role dawg!

D-Light: Can we stop with the gangster talk now Theodore, even she said we sucked at it

T-Ray: Yeah I guess your right Dennis, you go put her in the car and I'll help Michael

D-Light: Got it

D-Light (or rather Dennis) tossed the knocked out girl over his shoulder and carried her to the trio's car that parked just around the corner while the group's leader tried to wake up their fallen friend. He rounded the corner and walked over to his car and put Abigail into the trunk of his vehicle and walked over to the driver's side of the car in order to bring it around pick up his friends so they could all collect their reward money.

Just as he was about to open the door to the car, a wonderful sweet smell filled the air, making the young man's head feel dizzy and relax all at once. In his dazed state he saw a pair of older women walk up to him; one was a red-head wearing a light green trench coat and olive sunglasses while the other was blonde in pig-tails and overalls.

Ivy: *in a sweet tone* oh wow, what a nice car you have young man

Dennis: *dazed* thanks miss...*opens the door* you want a ride?

Ivy: With you? No thank you, my friend and I have had enough of boys for a while, but we'll take your car for spin if it's ok with you?

Dennis: yeah...sure it is...

Ivy: Your such a gentleman, in fact I think you deserve a reward *kisses him*

The boy's whole body went slack from the kiss as well as his vision became darkened, after a few seconds Ivy broke off the kiss and let the young gangster fall to the ground. This did not sit well with her blonde friend

Harley: He was just a boy red, y'a didn't need t'a go and kill him!

Ivy: Relax Harley he's fine, he's just asleep, if I really wanted to kill him I'd have kissed him longer *climbs into the car* now come on, let's get out of this shit-hole of a city

Harley: Coming! *cartwheels on the hood of the car and swings into the passenger's side* let's roll!

Pamela hit the gas and sped out of the alleyway, this of course got the attention of the other to not-gangsters run over to the scene and watch as their vehicle drive off into the city.

Theodore: *sees' Dennis and grabs him* you idiot! What happened?!

Dennis: *still dazed* you girls need a lift...?

Theodore: oh man, my dad is so gonna kill me...

...

And so the two villainess women left Gotham city, not knowing if they would return or not, but they would not concern themselves with the details until another time, right now it was all about leaving the city and never looking back.

Harley: *looks through rearview mirror* bye, bye Gotham *in her head* and so along Mista J...for now

Little did either of women know, there was a extra member on their road trip that they had unknowingly taken with them and she may bring a little joy to the duo or a whole mess of problems.

...

**Gotham, Rupert Throne's home...**

Throne looked into his burning fireplace with a glass of wine in one hand and anger in his eyes. He had just heard through the grapevine that his niece had managed to get out of the city with the help of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. No one knew if they came to her rescue or it was all by accident that they met, not that it concerned Rupert; he just wanted to get that brat back to him so she wouldn't reveal what she knew to the police or worse Batman and his friends in the Justice League. It was for that reason that he had decided to call in a professional to bring her back no matter the cost.

Rupert: Now you understand that you can't kill Abigail, she may be a brat but she is still a member of my family, however if she resist don't be afraid to rough her up a bit

?: Of course, what about Quinn and Ivy?

Rupert: Simple: kill them

The assassin hired that the crime-lord walked up to her employer with a glass of wine in her hand as well.

Lady Vic: Well then, I guess the hunt is on *smirks darkly and raises her glass* cheers

...

**Next Issue: Harley and Ivy meet Abigail and it's far from a humble greetings and what is the secret that Abigail is keeping? Find out next issue!**


End file.
